Welcome To Hollywood Arts
by Kit-the-Kitty
Summary: <html><head></head>A new school year means new students. And new students means new drama. So to all newbies, some advice, stand up, stand strong, be prepared, don't back down, and do your absolute best, oh, and, Welcome to Hollywood Arts. Rating will probably go up.</html>
1. Submission Form

I do not own Victorious in any way (although I wish I did, oh well). I only own my oc and the story plot. I will post my oc so you can have an example of a filled form.

* * *

><p>OC Entry Form<p>

Please be very descriptive and submit in a review

Name (First, Middle, Last, and Nickname if they have one) :

Age (ages 13- 19 accepted):

Gender:

Birthday:

Family (Mom, Dad, Pets, Sisters and brothers, also please list ages of siblings, if any):

Likes:

Dislikes:

Personality:

Talents and Hobbies:

Favorite Colors:

Any Secrets or Fears:

Hometown (if not in LA):

Life story (origin and stuff like that):

People They Look Up To:

People In the Victorious Cast They Would Like To Be Friends With:

Enemies/Rivals (explain why please, can be oc or cast member):

Crushes:

Appearance (what do they look like? brown hair? blonde? eyes? tell me here):

Clothing and Style:

Relationship/ Attitude Toward the Rest of the Cast:

Tori:

Andre:

Jade:

Cat:

Beck:

Robbie:

My OC, Kit:

Why They Deserve To Be Accepted:

Any Problems:

Favorite Foods:

Main Reason That Him or Her Would Get Accepted into HA:

Other:

* * *

><p>please submit!<p> 


	2. My OC, Kit Thorn

I do not own Victorious, just this story plot and my oc. Well here's my oc. Take a look!

*Note- you don't have to be this descriptive and lengthy but still be pretty descriptive.

* * *

><p>My OC:<p>

Name(First, Middle, Last, and Nickname if they have one) : Kit, Avery, Thorn (Kitten, Kit Kat, Pup, Kitty)

Age: 13

Gender: Female

Birthday: April 11th 1998

Family: Kate Thorn and Andrew Thorn, Scott(16), Emily(17), Opal(22) pets: Willow(Kit's) and Laddie (Scott's)(dogs), Belle(Emily's and Opal's)(cat)

Likes: stuffed animals (plushes), candy, rainbows, smiles, soccer, tennis, animals, unicorns, fantasy, magic, reading, toys, playing, singing, acting, laughing, having fun, bright neon colors

Dislikes: mean people, teasing, name calling, fighting, arguments, blood, the color black, the word Goth, no colors in an outfit

Personality: Kit is a sweet and kind girl. She is incredibly naive and inquisitive. She acts pretty ditsy but is actually very perceptive and knows just how to cheer everyone up. She can be pretty annoying at times (little sister-type annoying) though. She has no verbal filter and doesn't know what's OK to say and what's not. She also happens to be very sensitive because of past bullying in her life and is also incredibly gullible (you could trick her forty times in a row with the same trick and she'd fall for it every time). She is like a very young child in the sense that she has an enormous sweet tooth and more energy than the energizer rabbit. She loves animals and can be a great motivational speaker. She is always smiling but she also harbors her emotions and keeps them suppressed under an explosion of rainbows and happiness. Therefore sometimes she can have emotional breakdowns. When that occurs only her best friend can cheer her up with her favorite stuffie, it's hard to know which one's her favorite.(the pink and orange tiger named Tiggy)She is a very good student despite her diagnosis of practically everything known to man. And she is adored by the teachers whom she can cheer up in seconds. She seems like she's always on a sugar rush and loves to yell, whether she's inside or outside. She loves playing sports and running (like a puppy, which is where her nickname "Pup" came from). She truly and strongly believes in magic and won't be convinced otherwise. Loves to talk and is a bit random when it comes to questions. She might act pretty dumb and oblivious at times but she actually listens to what people are saying and if she hears something bad she'll confront them.

Talents and Hobbies: She loves to sing and has a powerful voice, she is a great actress and can mask any true feeling, she is an awesome soccer player and a not so good tennis player (she's scared of the racket) but don't tell her that. When it comes to dancing she can rock the house, whether it be jazz or salsa. She is a great sculpture and work wonders with a block of anything. She is also a pretty good drawer but usually doodles instead. She is also an excellent writer and poet (she normally writes fiction). She plays the piano and guitar. She collects model animals and plushes as a hobby.

Favorite Colors: Yellow, orange, pink, neon blue, and lime green

Any Secrets or Fears: she keeps all her family troubles to herself, such as the fact her parents are fighting more and more and might divorce, or the fact that she thinks her brother might be smoking in secret. She keeps her feelings to herself and plasters a smile on her face. it doesn't matter how she's feeling she always acts optimistic and happy for those around her. She is afraid of the dark, blood, scary movies, monsters, ghosts, witches, spiders, and roller-coasters

Hometown: Phoenix, Arizona

Life story: She was adopted from an orphanage in Arizona from an abusive father when she was five. When she was eight, her family moved from Phoenix, Arizona to California. She moved Elementary Schools twice because of teasing and finally applied for HA after moving through four Middle Schools for the same reason. She was accepted for acting, singing, art and dance. Since then she has been giving it her all but still having fun in the process.

People she look up to: Her mother, her sister Opal, the comedian Carol Burnett, the singer Taylor Swift, and the actress Aubrey Hepburn

People In the Victorious Cast They Would Like To Be Friends With: Cat, Andre, Tori, Jade

Enemies/Rivals: Trina Vega, she thinks she's too egotistical

Crushes: she has no interest in boys at all, and prefers to just be friends

Appearance: She has almost black, straight, shoulder-length hair, that she keeps in pigtails, a ponytail or down straight. she has big, chocolate Bambi eyes and at least a slight tan all the time. she is four feet tall . she is very petite, skinny and muscular (it doesn't look like she's strong but she is). she does not like to wear make-up except on stage

Clothing and Style: She wears brightly-colored t-shirts mainly with animals or unicorns on them(her favorite is a yellow t-shirt with a rainbow and a unicorn with stars on it), she wears mainly jeans and jean shorts cut off at mid thigh(her favorite are baby blue shorts that are frayed at the end with little hearts on the side) she likes to wear converse and vans( her two favorites are a pair of bright orange high-top converse and a pair of vans with unicorns on them with rainbow manes

Relationship/ Attitude Toward the Rest of the Cast:

Tori: She adores Tori as a role model and a best friend but she is a little bit dis-trustworthy of her when it comes to her secrets. She became friends with her when she was paired with her in Sikowitz's class.

Andre: She regards Andre as a musical genius when she first saw him in the showcase. Because of this she approached him full on making him laugh in the first minute he met her (she ranted about how awful it would be if carrots could sing) He became her closest guy friend and she goes to him when she feels like singing a new song for someone.

Jade: She is interested in why jade is so mean to everyone. She knows there's something behind it and has been trying to break 'Jade's turtle shell' to get through to her. Jade acknowledges her as an annoying burst of too much energy, but she won't give up easily.

Cat: Cat is her 'best-est friend in the whole wide world' as she says. She and Cat get along wonderfully their childish ways matching each other. She is like a little sister to Cat, Cat is the only one who can cheer her up when she has a meltdown and she understands her emotions. she is still hiding her past from her though.

Beck: She knows him but considers him as a nice boy but she isn't that great of a friend with him (partially because Jade told him to stay away from her) She tries to get to know him better though and it slowly works as Jade adjusts to her pestering.

Robbie: She is kind of scared of Rex so she stays away from Robbie mostly. But she knows that he isn't someone to stay away from. She trust him only when "Rex Meanie-head" isn't around. She does want to build a better friendship with him though.

Why They Deserve To Be Accepted: Kit should be accepted because unlike most characters she seems very happy but has a lot of turmoil behind those bright lively eyes. She is an overall cheerful happy, childish girl but she has plenty of secrets to hide. she is a very well rounded girl with an amazing intellect. She knows what it feels like to be teased. She is also incredibly talented and can achieve anything with a bit of hard work. She may have some things that make her slightly unappealing but she's human and humans aren't perfect. She is very trusting and she stands up for what she thinks is right. She appreciates life in general and is a great motivational speaker. She can contribute a bit of energy to the less motivated students of Hollywood Arts.

Any Problems: She is diagnosed with ADHD, Dyslexia, Bipolarity, and more. She cries very easily and is often targeted for teasing and bullying. She also sucks her thumb when she is crying, sleeping or extremely relaxed.

Favorite Foods: cupcakes, candy, sprinkles, cookies, anything with sugar, ice cream, cake, steak, tacos, wings, hamburgers, potatoes

Main Reason That Him or Her Would Get Accepted: Singing and acting

Other: she is often mistaken for someone much younger because of her appearance and personality.


	3. Important Notice!

**Hello Everyone! I am not accepting anymore OCs now. I have my cast almost figured out and will post the winners either later today or tomorrow. Thanks! Your OCs are awesome!:)**


	4. Winners and Other Questions

**And Now, drum-roll please...**

**Here are the cast for my story, Welcome to Hollywood Arts everyone! Please do not be offended if I did not choose your oc. These are the characters that I think can let me do the most with my story. Thank You. Congratulations to all who were accepted. Note: Yes, some people have two OCs. For them to both be accepted was that they had to be connected, they had to be very detailed and they both had to have "interesting" personalities (not meant to be offensive in any way)**

**I do not own Victorious or these ocs :(**

* * *

><p>Cast:<p>

_**Cat Valentine **_

_**Tori Vega**_

_**Jade West**_

_**Andre Harris **_

_**Beck Oliver**_

_**Robbie Shapiro/Rex Powers **_

_**Kit Avery Thorn (13)**_

_**Kira Marie Storms (17) submitted by Fury Munroe**_

_**Jayden Michael Storms (18) submitted by Fury Munroe**_

_**Isabella Desideria Kassy (16) submitted by BashingBones24**_

_**Alexandra Tara Darwood (15) submitted by x-RavenclawGirl-x**_

_**Nicoletta Phoenix Mason (17) submitted by New-Classic22**_

_**Nikita Raine Harris (16)**__**submitted by BellaRosa17**_

_**Jaylen Rose Marai (14) submitted by .WHO.1998**_

_**Joshua Luke Marai (14) submitted by .WHO.1998**_

_**Julia Augustina Rachaeli Matheson (16) submitted by memorysdaughter**_

_**Connor Joseph Linwood (16) submitted by HavokMayhem**_

_**Samantha Rose Meridith (13) submitted by Double-0-Oreo**_

_**Cameron Mel Denim (14) submitted by Mew Mew Pikachu**_

_**Vladimir Alex Jones (16) submitted by tmntlover123456789**_

Congrats Everyone!

To all who were accepted please PM me the answers to these questions

How is their relationship with their family (example- their sister drives them insane, their mom yells at them and hates their brother because _, etc etc):

How do they know/act to the WHOLE CAST (example- She/he met Jayden when _ now they are _. BE VERY SPECIFIC!)- 

Cat Valentine-

Tori Vega-

Jade West-

Andre Harris-

Beck Oliver-

Robbie Shapiro/Rex Powers-

Kit Avery Thorn (13)-

Kira Marie Storms (17)-

Jayden Michael Storms (18)-

Isabella Desideria Kassy (16)-

Alexandra Tara Darwood (15)-

Nicoletta Phoenix Mason (17)-

Nikita Raine Harris (16)-

Jaylen Rose Marai (14)-

Joshua Luke Marai (14)-

Julia Augustina Rachaeli Matheson (16)-

Connor Joseph Linwood (16)-

Samantha Rose Meridith (13)-

Cameron Mel Denim (14)-

Locker Decoration:

Pajamas:

Approximate height (optional- and weight):

How their family acts towards their friends in general:

Optional-

Formal outfit-

Favorite Song-

An item they can't live without:

People they like or hate (tell me why please):

Other:

Thank You!

Can't wait to get started!


	5. Welcome

**Hello! Long time no see huh?. Listen, I'm SUPER SORRY it took such a long time. I have a loooonngg list of what caused it to take this long. Anyway, I am very sorry and will update more often now _that_ is over. Here is the first chapter of this story. It is my first fanfic so constructive criticism is welcome, complaints are welcome, corrections are welcome, flames are accepted and hate mail is acknowledged. Thank you to all who entered OCs!**

**Sadly, I don't own Victorious or these OCs just Kit and the plot and some other stuff :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Tori Vega<strong>

Tori slammed her locker shut just as the speakers crackled to life. "Students please proceed to the theater for a back to school assembly" the monotonous voice of the school secretary boomed through the hallways. Running her hand through her hair and sighing, she leaned against her locker watching as students streamed toward the theatre entrance. Suddenly appearing in a flash of red, Cat bounced up and down in front of her while excitedly blurting out her news. "Tori, Tori! Did you hear? They accepted 14 new students! That's the most they've accepted at one time in years! They must be REALLY talented! I can't wait to meet them! Do you think monkeys can crack open coconuts with their bare hands (A/N: paws? Idk)?" Bewildered by the fast stream of words Tori struggled to respond so she wouldn't have to face one of Cat's "What's that supposed to mean" moments. "Really? Wow! You're right Cat, they must be talented. Lets head to the assembly, we're gonna be late" she told Cat carefully. "Kay kay" Cat yelled as she skipped off ahead. _Man, she's hyper today! _Tori thought to herself. She suddenly noticed a figure all in black come storming down the hall. _Oops, here comes Jade and she does NOT look happy, a perfect reason for me to get going._ She was just about to take off when she noticed Jade's expression. Jade looked frustrated and angry but also a tiny bit _scared? _As much as Tori didn't like Jade she was worried about her. After all Jade was not the kind of person who scared easily. She made a mental note to talk to Beck about it later. Jade, catching Tori staring, mumbled incoherently and redirected her path straight at Tori. Scared or not, no one wants to be a target for an angry Jade, so Tori quickly joined the trickle of chattering students to the theatre. Meanwhile, Jade had turned her attention elsewhere and was proceeding to tear a pair of scissors off her locker and cut someone's jacket to shreds.

* * *

><p><strong>Principal Eikner<strong>

Jade stormed in just as Principal Eikner cleared his throat to begin. Giving him a challenging glare she huffed into her seat next to Beck and threw a protective arm around him, daring anyone to comment. Shrugging, Principal Eikner cleared his throat and began again. "Welcome! Welcome!" he stated joyfully. "I hope everyone had a wonderful summer and are ready for a new school year! I trust that everyone has their new schedules. Now as you all know, this year we have accepted 14 new students; a new record! These are all very talented students and I expect them to be welcomed into the student body. Now, a few announcements; you will have a 20 minute break after assembly, just so you can get situated. After that you will head to your first two classes before lunch. You'll be given a ten minute transition period to get from class to class. Don't forget to check the bulletin board for updates, announcements, class-specific material lists and upcoming events. It's the start of a spectacular school year, I can just feel it. Now, get out there and have a great first day! You are dismissed" Beaming, he clapped his hands and stepped off the stage to follow the swarm of students as they poured into the hallway.

* * *

><p><strong>Kit Thorn<strong>

Kit ran into the hall, breathless and giddy with excitement. She couldn't believe that she had been accepted into the best performing arts school in California. Giving a little giggle, Kit remembered the day she received her acceptance letter. She had just picked up the mail to take to the kitchen and was glancing through the letters when she had spotted one addressed to her. Kit recalled throwing the others down on the table and slowly opening the one in her hands. Then, once she had skimmed the letter, she had screamed so loudly she woke her whole family up! They came running into the kitchen in a frenzy to see what was wrong but, after she filled them in, they were celebrating with her. Except, of course for her older sister Opal and her dad; they had sleepily congratulated her and promptly stomped off to bed again. Giggling at the memory, she bounced around, searching for her new locker. She knew people were staring at her, probably wondering why a little eight year old was skipping through the school. But Kit didn't care. She wore her favorite outfit- a pink unicorn T-shirt, baby blue short-shorts, unicorn Vans, and unicorn mood necklace- with pride, no matter how young it made her seem; although the fact that she was only four feet tall might contribute to others' confusion. Spotting her locker at last, she dashed over to it. Quickly spinning the combination she threw some of her books inside and carefully placed her secret candy stash in her lock-box. Slamming the door shut she twirled around to greet the person at the neighboring locker. It was a petite girl with bright red hair. Kit automatically loved the girl's hair and stared up at it for a moment, watching it shine in the light. Then, snapping out of her daydream about bright red squirrels riding on dolphins, she waved excitedly at her. "Hi! My name's Kit! I'm new this year! I love your hair! Do you think that if a squirrel liked to jet-ski he would like to ride on the back of a dolphin?" Kit half expected the girl to cringe and not answer her, or to look at her like she was mental and walk off- that's what some people did. However, _this_ girl surprised Kit. She whirled around to face her. Smiling she jumped up and down, breathlessly spurting her own excitement at a speed to match Kit's. "Hi there! I'm Cat! You're new? Awesome! You're gonna love it here! Do you need anyone to show you around? I can do it if you want! Wanna sit with me and my friends today during lunch? How old are you, eight? If you're eight than does that mean you're super smart or something? Hmm… Anyway, I'm 16. I love your shirt, it's so cute! What did you get in for? I act and sing mainly! Can I see your schedule? I wanna see to see if we have any classes together." Replying happily to Cat, she passed the redhead her already doodled on schedule. "I'd love it if you showed me around; and of course I'll be sitting with you silly! Thanks so much! I love your outfit too! I sing and act mainly but I also dance, play piano and guitar and do art too. Actually, I'm thirteen years old. Do we have any classes together?" Kit jumped up and down trying to get a glance at the two schedules Cat was holding but Cat playfully scolded her and shifted the papers out of view. Kit stomped her foot and pouted but Cat continued to ignore her, so she leaned against her (currently boringly dull gray) locker and began tapping a beat impatiently with her foot. As she waited she looked around, taking in the energetic scene of brightly decorated lockers (and the dull gray lockers of the new students), people dancing to music in the stairway, students milling about holding instruments and coffee, other students standing around and chatting- it seemed like a dream to her. _This school is amazing! _she thought to herself. _But will the same thing happen here like at all the others? Or, have I found my escape at last? _Kit, deep in thought, almost didn't notice Cat lowering the schedules and turning to face her. But, by the time Cat could see her face, Kit had wiped the lost look on her face and had returned to her pout. Seeing Kit's pout Cat giggled. "Aww! You look so adorable right now!" she exclaimed. Kit huffed again, but she smiled happily, waiting for Cat to tell her the news. Laughing, Cat threw up her hands in mock defeat. "Okay, okay, I'll tell you" she said as Kit gave her an expectant look. "Let's see here" She said, glancing at the paper. "We have acting with Sikowitz together, that's first period, Umm, then I have Biology and you have History. Then its lunch. Then, third period we have-" She broke off as the first bell rang, signaling for the students to start heading to class. "I'll tell you the rest later" she told Kit, shrugging. "Come on Kit. Let's get to class" she started to walk slowly down the hall. Kit hesitated, suddenly nervous. As discreetly as she could she cracked open her rainbow backpack and reached for the familiar soft fur. Tugging her stuffed tiger- whom she had aptly named Tiggy- to the top of her pack, She stroked its soft head wishing for the butterflies in her stomach to go away. Her actions didn't go unnoticed by Cat, who smiled softly and held out her hand to Kit. Tentatively, Kit slowly took Cat's hand and they skipped down the hall together. "Kit?" Cat said. "Yeah?" she responded softly. "Welcome to Hollywood Arts." Cat said smiling. "Thanks" Kit beamed back. _Maybe I did get it right after all_ she thought with a soft smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Cameron Mel Denim <strong>

**(p.s. I know that not every OC is an actor/actress nor the same age but I needed them to be together and to prevent complications they're all in the same "grade-level" per say) **

Cameron, Cam, wasn't the kind of girl who made apologies. She knew that. But the students and teachers of Hollywood Arts would have to that find out for themselves. She already had made herself clear with that Latina girl, Tori, when she had almost taken the girl's head off with her backpack earlier in the morning. Oh, she had enjoyed the look on _her_ face when Cam had simply walked off without a word. Leaving Tori staring, shocked, in the hallway boosted her spirits almost as much as the coffee currently in her hands. She took a sip of the heavenly brew as she sauntered down the near empty hallways- the first bell had rung almost five minutes ago. She found the classroom she was looking for at last and slowly opened the door. All eyes turned to her as she walked in. Glancing around the room she noticed several people she met previously. Tori, for one, who was glaring in her direction, obviously remembering the incident that morning. Kit, the hyperactive ditz who she met walking to school. Jaylen, the apparently Australian, girl on whom she had spilled some of her coffee that morning. Beck, the cute guy who had randomly said hello to her. And Jayden, that guy who she met at the entrance to the school. All of them, excluding Jayden and Beck, she already either hated or disliked. And she was sure she'd add more to that list before the first day was over. A man's voice cut through her thoughts. "Hello there!" he said. Cam glanced up to see a wacky man dressed like a cross between a hobo and a hippie smiling at her. "I am Sikowitz, your Improv/ Acting teacher, and this, is my coconut." he continued grinning at her as he gestured to the fuzzy fruit in his hand. Cam scoffed. _He_ was her _teacher_? Where did they find _him_? Outside in front of a trashcan? "Sit, sit!" Sikowitz told her, gesturing toward an empty chair. She strolled over to the indicated chair and sat down. Sikowitz began to hum to himself, rocking back and forth on his heels, lost in his head for a moment. "Yo! Sikowitz!" someone yelled. "Crab cakes!" He screamed in response. Cameron, and the class, stared at him in confusion. '_Crab cakes? What the heck? Ok, it's official. This dude is a lunatic. I have a feeling that this will be a very interesting class' _she thought to herself. Meanwhile, Sikowitz clapped his hands, saying "Okay class! Roll time! And when I say 'roll time' it means that I must take roll and then eat a roll. And I shall do so now" he strode across the room and whipped out a clipboard. "Raise your hand when I call your name. Alexandra Darwood! Cameron Denim! Andre Harris! Nikita Harris! Vladimir Jones! Isabella Kassy! Connor Linwood! Jaylen Marai! Joshua Marai! Nicoletta Mason! Julia Matheson! Samantha Meridith! Beck Oliver! Rex Powers! Robbie Shapiro! Jayden Storms! Kira Storms! Kit Thorn! Cat Valentine! Tori Vega! And last but not least Jade West!" he crowed out names as he reached in his bag, brought out a dinner roll and took a bite. Finished with roll call, he tossed the clipboard behind him. As it clattered to the floor he suddenly screamed "Drive by acting challenge! You're all excited tourists from the distant planet of Zorgnak!" What the heck? Cameron thought as she joined her classmates in screaming excitedly in incomprehensible babble while pointing and pretending to take pictures of things. Sikowitz stopped the exercise and motioned for everyone to take their seats. "Alright class! It's Alphabetical Improv time! What is Alphabetical Improv you ask? And so I answer, it's when we give a letter, to the first actor who speaks in a scene. If we use the letter "A" as an example then the actor must start with the letter "A," which might go something like..." He points at a petit girl with bright red hair. "Avocados are delicious!" she told him. "Excellent Cat." Sikowitz praised her. "Now the next actor who speaks must start his line with the next letter im this case "B," so he might say..." He approached a geeky-looking boy with glasses, an afro, and a puppet. "Bees hate me. They sting me all the time" the boy said randomly. His puppet moaned in embarrassment and shook his head. "I'm sorry that bees hate you Robbie." Sikowitz said to the boy, Robbie. "So is everyone ready?" he asked as he danced around the stage. He stopped in disappointment when he saw most of the new students' puzzled faces. "Oh right!" he exclaimed. "I forgot to explain Improv to you newbies. Alright! Improv; acting without a script, therefore the actor must make up their own dialogue and actions as they go along. _Now_, are we ready? Excellent! Umm, girl with lime green hair, Cameron, you will capitain the first group, choose your people!" Cameron, sauntered onto the stage, her eyes scouring her choices. _Spazzy kid, Kit? No. Robbie? Ugh, no way! Dude with dreds, Andre? Meh. Dude who looks like he just got out of bed? Darn! what was his name? oh right, Josh! Nah, I need energy not yawning._ _Maybe Beck? Hmmm. Definitely Tori and Jaylen. What about the ginger chic in the front row, Isabella, or the nerdy-ish brunette next to her, Julia? Not for this particular scene. Hmm I guess I'll just pick randomly. Umm, I'll go with the punky-looking blonde in the back, wasn't her name Kira or something? She'll work well in this, I hope..._"Tori, Jaylen, Kira, and Beck" she said, nonchalantly pointing at her choices as she called them up to the stage. "Alright! Let's give them a starting letter! How about E? Okay? Begin!" Sikowitz motioned dramatically, signaling her to start the scene. Cameron turned toward Jaylen, "Enjoy my coffee this morning sweetie?" she asked in a sickly sweet voice. Jaylen sputtered, caught off guard by the sudden start."Friendly way to start the morning Miss Sunshine. Oh and thanks for staining my shirt!" she retorted sarcastically after recovering. Tori stepped up beside her. " You should't act so cheeky so early in the morning, it'll affect your health" she told Cam snippily. A glaring contest ensued between the three of them. Beck sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Girls, seriously? Already? You barley know each other!" he questioned them, annoyed. The girls ignored him and continued to glare at each other. Beck sighed again and attempted to guilt Tori out of the squabble by staring reproachfully at her. However, it was Kira who managed to get them to pause. "Hey!" she yelled waving her hands in front of them. "Why are you jumping all over each other already? What happened this morning?" Cam chuckled. "It's nothing." she informed Kira. " Its just that some people can be awfully rude in the morning" she eyed Jaylen as she spoke. The girl looked positively livid. "RUDE?" Jaylen screamed in disbelief and fury. Sikowitz suddenly made a loud buzzer sound. "Eeenh! Jaylen your line should have started with a 'J'! Sit down!" Jaylen stomped offstage muttering in, what sounded like, German and slumped down in her chair. The scene continued on until it was just Kira and Cam left. "So Ms Unpleasant, why were exactly were you acting like you were about to bite Tori and Jaylen's heads off? Kira questioned her. "They aggravated me." Cam stated shortly. "Unaccepted answer. Tell me why." Kira replied, giving her a stern look. Cam sighed, obviously she wasn't going to get out of this one quite so easily. _Maybe she should try a different approach..._ "Very nosy, aren't you?" she asked her briskly. Cam focused intently on Kira, waiting for her reaction. "Well, well, well" Kira said, her face completely expressionless. "Going back to that same old routine again? It's getting a little old. At least in this discussion." The room fell silent. Even if the others hadn't already met Cam personally, they knew Kira had made an incredibly risky move. To say the least, Cam was mad. _How dare she make that cheeky comment about her!_ "X-rays are what you'll be needing if you say more stuff like that about me." Cam threatened, an edge in her voice. _SHE was the person who made scathing remarks about people! Not this punk-rocker aussie-blonde!_ Kira merely continued calmly, not fazed at all by Cam's threat. "You look mad sweetie." Kira told her, in a fake voice. "Something wrong?" _Ooh now she was gonna get it!_ "Zero tolerance is what I have, for you and your stupidity" Cam growled back. Kira smirked, she could already tell who was going to win this battle. "Ah, I think your running out of things to say Ms All-Bark-and-No-Bite" Kira saw Cam's gaze falter at her last comment, the battle was over, Kira had won. The sudden ring of the bell cut through the tension in the room. Giving nervous glances at the two girls onstage the students grabbed their things and rushed out of the room, trying to avoid the storm that they all expected. Surprisingly, it never came. As Cam and Kira stepped off the stage to collect their belongings, there was an awkward silence. Cam spoke up unexpectedly, breaking the discomfort. "You'll do quite nicely. Want to get coffee before next period?" "Ummmm, sure?" Kira replied, confused as she ran over the other girl's words in her head. Cam smiled at her confusion. _Yes, a perfect fit._

* * *

><p><strong>And there is the (kinda uneventful) first chapter!<strong>

**Oh, I still need the extra questions (found in the chapter before this one) for...**

**Kira Marie Storms-Fury Monroe**

**Jayden Michael Storms- Fury Munroe**

**Samantha Rose Meridith- Double-0-Oreo**

**And since Josh's info wasn't posted when you guys wrote them the first time, would you resubmit them?**

**Also there is one new character, Thomas Knot Munroe, please answer for him as well.**

**Sooo, yeah!**

**Thanks!**

****There's a little button just below this, click it!****

~ Kit


End file.
